Bloody Valentine
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: He never wanted it to end this way. But Yuki was standing in his way. [One sided Kyoru. Yukiru.]


**A/N:**

**Bleh! Here I am with a songfic!**

**The song is "Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Warnings: Someone dies. Someone swears. Ah, scary.**

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she knelt over his dead body. Blood oozed from his three stab wounds; one to the stomach, one to the chest and one to the neck. He coughed dangerously, blood gurgling in his mouth. She raised a frightened hand to her mouth as she wept.

Why?

_Oh my love,  
Please don't cry.  
I'll wash my bloody hands and,  
We'll start a new life._

He hadn't _meant_ to kill him. The blood stained knife tumbled from his hand with shock. His gaped at his cousin, lying there, dying painfully. Hadn't this been his one and only dream? Hadn't he always vowed he would kill the Rat, if it was the last thing he did? His cousin gasped for air and shot him a glare before slipping into a deadly darkness. Kyo fell to his knees.

He still had the remains of Yuki's throat in his hand.

_I ripped out his throat,  
And called you on the telephone.  
__To take off my disguise,  
Just in time to hear you cry._

Tohru gathered Yuki's corpse in her lap and cuddled it tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks sadly as she clung limply to him. Kyo sat silently in the corner of the room.

"Why did you do it?"

Kyo looked up at the crying girl. Her voice had faltered when she spoke, but she did not look at him. He didn't reply.

"Is it because you were jealous? Is that it, Kyo?"

He didn't know why he did it. Did he do it out of jealously? Kyo had always loved Tohru; he knew Yuki had known that. His deceased cousin had taken the opportunity to ask Tohru to be his girlfriend, knowing Kyo would be angered with him.

But… neither of them… not a single member of that family would have expected this.

_When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine,  
The night he died.  
__You mourned the death of your bloody valentine,  
__One last time._

He hated seeing them together. He hated how Yuki would always rub it in his face… and on valentine's day, phew, what a day to ask it on. _He _had wanted to do it. _He_ had wanted to ask her that night. But Yuki had gotten to her first.

His eyes closed as he released the part of Yuki's neck he still had in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. His throat was dry and he could swear he felt tears coming. He didn't want to be a murderer. He didn't want it to end this way.

He had never…. He had never planned this.

_Oh my love,  
Please don't cry.  
I'll wash my bloody hands and,  
We'll start a new life._

They'd been in the kitchen; the three of them cooking dinner. Kyo had been in charge of chopping the vegetables on the other side of the room so him and Yuki didn't spar and make Tohru upset.

Kyo eyed the knife dangerously. He glanced at his cousin and his one, his only, love. His chest heaved as Tohru left the room to go to the bathroom. Kyo, without a second thought, advanced on Yuki.

"You." He said coolly, almost scarily, as he approached his cousin with caution. "How do you… enjoy her?"

"What?" Yuki didn't understand until he saw that look in Kyo's eye. He gulped.

"I said, do you enjoy her? Do you enjoy being around her so much? Does it please you? Do you think you're better than me, as per usual?"

Yuki didn't comprehend. Kyo, in a sudden movement, bought the knife to his cousins throat. Yuki gasped. When had he backed against that wall? He attempted to call out for help, but realized he could not speak…

"I don't know what I'm doing." Kyo stated. "But all I know is that I love Tohru. And I'll die before you can have her."

_I don't know much at all,  
I don't know wrong from right,  
All I know is that I love you tonight._

Searing pain shot through Yuki's body as he crumpled. He gasped for air as he fainted, his life withering away at top speeds. It was then that pitiful, despairing sound pierced Kyo's ears.

It was Tohru. And she did not seem happy.

_Tonight…_

Yuki had been taken away almost immediately; his body to be buried within the Sohma Estate. Kyo had also been taken away… but to somewhere more sinister.

Kyo didn't know what to think; he'd won. He'd beat that damned rat and he was happy for it! But he'd upset Tohru. That's not what he wanted to happen. He just wanted Yuki gone. And now, with Akito's hand gripping his roughly, he was never to see Tohru again.

_There was police and flashing lights,  
__The rain came down so hard that night._

Word got around.

It wasn't long before Tohru was bustled at school with depressing and unneeded questioning.

"Did Kyo really kill Yuki?"

"Will Kyo ever come back?"

"Are you alright?"

She didn't feel alright, but she wouldn't admit it. Her love had died, been murdered. How could she be happy?

_Headlines read,  
_"_Lover Died."  
__No tell-tale heart was left to find._

Akito watched Kyo out of the corner of her eye. He sat silently in the center of the room, his head down and seemed to be concentrating on something. Akito stood.

"Did it feel good?" She cooed, rolling her palm over his cheek.

"Did it feel good when he went down?"

Kyo couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He felt good, yet he felt bad.

"Did you feel powerful, when his heart stopped beating?"

That he couldn't answer either. He swallowed hard.

"Did you like the feel of his blood, trickling across your fingers?"

Kyo stopped listening then. He was dying inside.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine,  
__The night he died.  
__You mourn the death of your bloody valentine,  
__One last time._

Weeks passed.

Tohru became more and more depressed. Her two best friends noticed it on her, yet could never really say anything. Neither of them knew what it felt like to lose someone so close to your heart.

"First her Dad… then her Mum and grandfather… and now this." Hana noted as the pair watched her trudge sadly down the hall of their school one afternoon. "How does she cope?"

_Oh my love,  
__Please don't cry.  
__I'll wash my bloody hands,  
__And we'll start a new life._

As a matter of fact, Tohru DIDN'T cope. She couldn't. How was she to? In her lifetime, five very important people to her had either died or, in Kyo's case, gone missing. She clenched her hands into fists. What was she to do now?

She'd moved out of her house with Shigure and, much to her distress, moved in with Hana. Uo had pointed out she couldn't live with her seeing as it she only lived in an apartment.

Tohru hadn't recovered. She never would. She could still feel his corpse in her arms…

_Oh my love,  
__Please don't cry.  
__I'll wash my bloody hands,  
__And we'll start a new life.  
__I don't know much at all,  
__I don't know wrong from right,  
__All I know is that I love you tonight._

Years passed.

Tohru sprawled sadly across her bed. A bloodied knife lay in her hand and blood trickled across her fingers. He wrists bled desperately.

"Yuki." She mumbled as she closed in on the same deadly darkness that had consumed her love. "I'm coming for you."

**A/N:**

**Gasp!**

**I just love this song, honestly.**

**Did you think it was good?**

**(grins)**


End file.
